Chicken Run
''Chicken Run ''is a 2000 British-French-American stop-motion animated comedy-drama film directed by Peter Lord and Nick Park. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and Aardman Animations. The film was released on June 23, 2000 in the United States, and on June 30, 2000 in the United Kingdom. A sequel is currently in development. Plot In the Tweedys chicken farm in England, the chickens, led by their unofficial leader Ginger, have attempted numerous escapes from the farm, aided by a duo of rats Nick and Fetcher. However, all attempts have been unsuccessful as they are routinely caught by Mr. Tweedy and Ginger is usually confined in a coal bin. At one point, Mrs. Tweedy has a roll call and takes away Edwina, a chicken who has laid no eggs, and kills her. Edwina's death spurs Ginger further in attempting their escape from the farm. Mrs. Tweedy, who has become agitated from her small profits made from selling eggs, reads a catalogue that ensures a method that will make her rich. Ginger has a meeting with the other chickens, who have begun to doubt their chances for escape. After leaving the coop, Ginger sees a rooster, Rocky Rhodes, who appears to fly, which gives her the idea to have the other chickens fly over the fence. However, Rocky injures his wing, meaning he can't fly. In return for Ginger hiding him from being taken away by the circus which he has recently escaped from, Rocky promises to teach the other chickens to fly. However, these attempts fail and Ginger becomes increasingly agitated with Rocky. The chickens soon notice a large set of equipment being sent to the Tweedy household. Ginger becomes suspicious of Mrs. Tweedy when she doubles the chicken's feeding order, and concludes that Mrs. Tweedy intends to fatten the chickens and then kill them. Rocky holds a party for the other chickens, and Ginger notices that his arm has healed, meaning he can teach them to fly. However, the equipment is revealed to be a pie machine intended to turn chickens into pies. Mr. Tweedy, having correctly assumed that Ginger is the one organizing the chicken's escape attempts, takes Ginger and throws her into the machine. However, Rocky manages to save her and sabotages the machine, buying the chickens time to escape. Rocky's actions earn him the respect of an old rooster, Fowler. However, Rocky leaves the chicken farm and leaves behind a missing section of his poster, which Ginger uses to discover that Rocky had only flew by being shot from a cannon. The chickens, demoralized by this revelation, abandon hopes of escape. Ginger gets the idea from Fowler to build an airplane to fly out of the farm. The chickens succeed in building the airplane, but Mr. Tweedy fixes the machine and goes out to collect the chickens. Mr. Tweedy is attacked by the chickens and tied up, and the chickens, along with Nick and Fetcher, enter the airplane and attempt to fly out using a ramp. However, Mr. Tweedy knocks down the ramp, forcing Ginger to try and and put the ramp back in place. However, Mrs. Tweedy attacks her, but Rocky returns and knocks Mrs. Tweedy unconscious. Setting the ramp back up, Ginger and Rocky enter the airplane as it flies off, but Mrs. Tweedy grabs a piece of string attached to the airplane, weighing it down. Ginger tries to use a scissors to cut the rope as Nick and Fetcher launch eggs at Mrs. Tweedy. Mrs. Tweedy swings an axe at Ginger, trying to decapitate her, but instead severs the rope, causing her fall into the barn and into the pie machine, causing it to explode. Mr. Tweedy then confronts his wife and berates her for refusing to acknowledge the chicken's intelligence before pushing the barn door on top of her. Afterwards, the chickens land the plane on an island, where they can raise their infants. Ginger and Rocky begin a relationship, and Nick and Fetcher join the chickens on the island. Cast *Julia Sawalha as Ginger. *Phil Daniels as Fetcher. *Lynn Ferguson as Mac. *Mel Gibson as Rocky. *Tony Haygarth as Mr. Tweedy. *Jane Horrocks as Babs. *Miranda Richardson as Mrs. Tweedy. *Timothy Spall as Nick. *Imelda Staunton as Bunty. *Benjamin Whitrow as Fowler. *John Sharian as Circus Man. Gallery 220px-Chicken_run_ver1.jpg|UK theatrical release poster Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:Stop-motion films Category:G-rated films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Comedy films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:Pathé films Category:1990s films Category:British films Category:2000s films Category:2000 films